1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic drive control system for automatically driving a bulldozer such that the bulldozer moves back and forth predetermined times between a digging start position and a digging end position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most prior art bulldozers, dozing operation is manually performed by the operator throughout. Specifically, during dozing operation, the operator lifts and lowers the blade such that the load imposed on the blade during digging and carrying is maintained constant, while avoiding the occurrence of the running slip (shoe slip) of the vehicle body. The operator also operates a steering lever and blade control lever (tilt lever) in order to adjust the driving direction of the bulldozer. When such dozing operation is carried out on the edge of a cliff, the operator judges where he should drop removed soil by his own eyes or from a sign received from an assistant workman.